videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain America
Captain America 'is an playable character of Avengeance series. Bios Avengeance Disassembled Vowing to serve his country any way he could, young Steve Rogers took the super soldier serum to become America's one-man army. Fighting for the red, white and blue for over 60 years, Captain America is the living, breathing symbol of freedom and liberty. Power and Abilities * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Stamina * Enhanced Agility * Enhanced Reflexes * Enhanced Durability * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Intelligence * Master Spy * Master Tactician * Master Acrobat * Pilot * Master Martial Artist Class Captain America is a '''Knight/Healer '''character. His attacks are based on hand to hand combat and his shield. Captain America has been show to be able to deflect bullet fire with his shield. He is also a "Pick-Up" character, meaning he can pick up dropped weapons from fallen enemies (i.e. swords and other melee weapons). Character stats Captain America has no superhuman powers, but through the Super-Soldier Serum and "Vita-Ray" treatment, he is transformed and his strength, endurance, agility, speed, reflexes, durability, and healing are at the zenith of natural human potential. Rogers' body regularly replenishes the super-soldier serum; it does not wear off.110 Although he lacks superhuman strength, Captain America is one of the few mortal beings who has been deemed worthy enough to wield Thor's hammer Mjolnir.168 Tactician and field commander Rogers' battle experience and training make him an expert tactician and an excellent field commander, with his teammates frequently deferring to his orders in battle. Thor has stated that Rogers is one of the very few humans he will take orders from and follow "through the gates of Hades".169 Rogers' reflexes and senses are extraordinarily keen. He has blended judo, karate, jujitsu, western boxing, kickboxing, and gymnastics into his own unique fighting style and is a master of multiple martial arts. Years of practice with his near-indestructible shield make him able to aim and throw it with almost unerring accuracy. His skill with his shield is such that he can attack multiple targets in succession with a single throw or even cause a boomerang-like return from a throw to attack an enemy from behind. In canon, he is regarded by other skilled fighters as one of the best hand-to-hand combatants in the Marvel Universe, limited only by his human physique.170171 Although the super-soldier serum is an important part of his strength, Rogers has shown himself still sufficiently capable against stronger opponents, even when the serum has been deactivated reverting him to his pre-Captain America physique.172 Rogers has vast U.S. military knowledge and is often shown to be familiar with ongoing, classified Defense Department operations. He is an expert in combat strategy, survival, acrobatics, parkour, military strategy, piloting, and demolitions. Despite his high profile as one of the world's most popular and recognizable superheroes, Rogers has a broad understanding of the espionage community, largely through his ongoing relationship with S.H.I.E.L.D. Super-Soldier Serum The formula enhances all of his metabolic functions and prevents the build-up of fatigue poisons in his muscles, giving him endurance far in excess of an ordinary human being. This accounts for many of his extraordinary feats, including bench pressing 1200 pounds (545 kg) and running a mile (1.6 km) in 73 seconds (49 mph/78 kph, nearly twice the maximum speed achieved by the best human sprinters).173 Furthermore, his enhancements are the reason why he was able to survive being frozen in suspended animation for decades. He is highly resistant to hypnosis or gases that could limit his focus.174 The secrets of creating a super-soldier were lost with the death of its creator, Dr. Abraham Erskine.58 In the ensuing decades there have been numerous attempts to recreate Erskine's treatment, only to have them end in failure. Even worse, the attempts have instead often created psychopathic supervillains of which Captain America's 1950s imitator and Nuke are the most notorious examples. Weapons and equipment Captain America has used multiple shields throughout his history, the most prevalent of which is a nigh-indestructible disc-shaped shield made from an experimental alloy of steel and the fictional vibranium.175176 The shield was cast by American metallurgist Dr. Myron MacLain, who was contracted by the U.S. government, from orders of PresidentFranklin D. Roosevelt, to create an impenetrable substance to use for tanks during World War II.175 This alloy was created by accident and never duplicated, although efforts to reverse-engineer it resulted in the discovery of adamantium.177 Captain America often uses his shield as an offensive throwing weapon. The first instance of Captain America's trademark ricocheting shield-toss occurs in Stan Lee's first comics writing, the two-page text story "Captain America Foils the Traitor's Revenge" in ''Captain America Comics #3 (May 1941).15 The legacy of the shield among other comics characters includes the time-traveling mutant superhero Cable telling Captain America that his shield still exists in one of the possible futures; Cable carries it into battle and brandishes it as a symbol.178 When without his trademark shield, Captain America sometimes uses other shields made from less durable metals such as steel,179 or even a photonic energy shield designed to mimic a vibranium matrix.180 Rogers, having relinquished his regular shield to Barnes, carried a variant of the energy shield which can be used with either arm, and used to either block attacks or as an improvised offensive weapon able to cut through metal with relative ease.181 Much like his Vibranium shield, the energy shield can be thrown, including ricocheting off multiple surfaces and returning to his hand.182 Captain America's uniform is made of a fire-retardant material, and he wears a lightweight, bulletproof duralumin scale armor beneath his uniform for added protection.57 Originally, Rogers' mask was a separate piece of material, but an early engagement had it dislodged, thus almost exposing his identity. To prevent a recurrence of the situation, Rogers modified the mask with connecting material to his uniform, an added benefit of which was extending his armor to cover his previously exposed neck. As a member of the Avengers, Rogers has an Avengers priority card, which serves as a communications device. Captain America has used a custom specialized motorcycle, modified by the S.H.I.E.L.D. weapons laboratory, as well as a custom-built battle van, constructed by the Wakanda Design Group with the ability to change its color for disguise purposes (red, white and blue), and fitted to store and conceal the custom motorcycle in its rear section with a frame that allows Rogers to launch from the vehicle riding it. Movelist Signature Moves * '''Shield Sling: Captain America throws his shield as a projectile and the shield comes back. ** Critical version makes the shield come back, popping up the opponent. * Charging Star: Captain America charges forward with his shield. ** Critical version adds another charge. * Stars and Stripes: Captain America performs an uppercut with his shield. ** Critical version adds an additional uppercut with his shield. Fighting Techniques * Riccochet Shield: Captain America throws his shield to the ground and it bounces off hitting the opponent. It can be bounced from close, mid and far ranges. ** Critical version makes the shield bounce back onto the ground. * Air Takedown: Captain America snatches his jumping opponent and slams them onto the ground. ** Critical version makes the opponent bounce off the ground when slammed. Other Moves * Grab: Steve grabs the opponent and throws them forward, only to toss their shield at the stomach pushing them away. Talent Mode * Reflection: Captain America goes into a stance. This stance allows his shield to reflect projectiles. Character Trait * '''Defensive Prowess: '''This trait makes Cap's shield invincible. His shield attacks do more damage and everytime he blocks a melee attack, the opponent gets damage reflected onto themself. Super Move * '''Soldier Strike Attack: '''Captain America launches himself at his opponent and slams his shield into them, which knocks them back. He then throws his shield into their throat. As they grasp their throat in pain, he runs over and kicks them in the stomach, proceeding to perform a very painful parry on them. Hyper Move * '''American Justice: '''Captain America roundhouses the opponent. The opponent staggers. Captain America then throws his shield. It bounces off of the opponent, then he kicks it back to the opponent. Captain America then runs to the opponent uppercuts them and performs an uppercut with his shield. Ending the super. Dominated Marvel * '''Death to the America: '''Captain America throws his shield to strike opponent's head while knock out. Then he rush off to the opponent when Captain America throw to the sky. When jump to the sky, he shows combo and striked over within to died at the ground, blast stomach, hits opponent's head and killed in neck with his shield. Sequences Battle Intro Captain America walks to the battlefield and says "I stand to the USA!" and begin combat. Victory Pose When Captain America says "Just out doing my job!" and then sets up a flagpole and releases the American Flag to wave in the air. He salutes to the screen as he holds his shield close to himself. Trival * Many of Cap's quotes are references to Civil War. * Brian Bloom has voiced Cap in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3. * Captain America's stance is the same from Marvel vs Capcom. Category:Draconian characters Category:3rd-Party characters Category:Marvel characters Category:Males